1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to technologies that monitor physical activity and intervene to promote better health.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people want and/or need assistance maintaining and/or improving their health through physical activity. Unfortunately, obtaining that assistance has often been expensive, difficult, and/or inconvenient.